


The Escorts

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [15]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: It does include Kat/Rest of the boys, Maddi is a terrible character who does bad things, Multi, So this is an AU where Kat has been MC, The Escorts Devilgram, and Gemma is the Great Witch who comes to visit, but this is about Gemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: I didn't like the way the Devilgram for the Memory Lucifer and Satan card "The Escorts" went down. So I decided to remake it.The Great Witch Gemma has decided to pay the Devildom a visit. Mostly because she was missing her friend Kat, but also to have some fun. She specifically asks for Lucifer and Satan as her escorts and Diavolo obliges to her request.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Kudos: 13





	The Escorts

Neither Lucifer nor Satan would look at each other as they waited impatiently.

From outside the door, Mammon says what the group was all thinking. "Hey, is it really gonna be okay to just leave those two by themselves like that?"

"Well, neither of them are saying anything." Asmo bit his lip. "...For now, at least."

"Yeah, you just KNOW that they're going to blow up any minute. It's so exciting!" Leviathan did look more worried than he did excited.

Mammon scowled at Levi, "Hey, why is it that you only ever come outta your room at times like this, Levi? I thought you were s'posed to be a shut-in."

"Well, this is Lucifer and Satan we're talking about. They almost NEVER work together," Leviathan answered as though it were obvious, "much less when it's just the two of them!"

Mammon gave Leviathan a look. Come on, Levi. The point.

"I mean, if I'd missed an event like this, I'd regret it for the next 800 years."

"I have to say, this was a pretty brave move on Lord Diavolo's part." Asmo frowned.

The boys once again listened in to Lucifer and Satan.

Lucifer and Satan refused to speak to each other, but they were both recalling a few weeks ago when they were called by Diavolo.

~Flashback~

"Well, would you look at that! Seeing you two together like this really does make it clear how much you resemble each other." Diavolo cheerfully declared.

"Hmph." Satan crossed his arms. "I'm the one who should be offended right now."

"Diavolo, you said you had a request of us?" Lucifer just wanted to get down to business.

"Indeed." Diavolo explained, "The truth is Gemma has decided to pay us a visit. And she's coming soon."

"Gemma?" Satan asked, "This is the same Gemma as the one Kat is always crowing about? Because Kat mentioned that she was coming to visit."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "She's mentioned nothing else for two weeks."

"She's among the most powerful of witches. They call her the Great Gemma, in fact." Diavolo explained. 

"Ah." Satan nodded. "I thought Kat just called her that due to a blatant case of hero worship." Satan mentioned. After all, Kat did mention that Gemma taught her "everything she knows".

"Regardless," Lucifer added, "she possesses unsurpassed powers - to the point that it's hard to believe she's actually human."

"She knows of you two. Which is why she personally requested that both of you serve as her escorts while she is here in the Devildom."

"Out of all of the demons here, why did she have to pick Lucifer and me?" Satan asked.

Diavolo shrugged. "I had made the decision not to question her whims."

"...Why did I even bother asking?" Satan sighed dejectedly.

"You're not going to come along, Diavolo?" Lucifer questioned.

"I have other matters to attend to, unfortunately. I may meet with her later on during the visit, however." 

~End Flashback~

After a while of their waiting, Lucifer was getting impatient.

"How long are we going to have to stand here waiting for her, I wonder?"

"Don't get impatient. She isn't supposed to arrive for another two minutes." Satan smirked, "Or is it that you're feeling nervous right now?"

"In the human world, it's common courtesy to arrive five minutes early."

"Only in some countries. There are times when it's actually polite to arrive late." Satan corrected.

Lucifer said nothing.

"Though I guess it's difficult for someone as self-centered as **you** to understand that. You're too used to forcing your own values on everyone else."

"Well, you certainly are feeling unusually **talkative** today, aren't you?" Lucifer smirked, "Ah, I get it now. **You're** the one who's actually nervous, aren't you?"

"Hm? ...Me? Ha!"

"Well, I hope that you're not so scared that you end up making careless mistakes." Lucifer reminded. "Remember, the two of us are surrogates for Diavolo today. We represent the Devildom itself."

"I should be the one reminding **you** of that, not the other way around." Satan argued.

"Ah yes, one more thing. Be careful. Gemma hardly ever takes a liking to a guy, but she has a habit of ensnaring hearts and souls. Perhaps maliciously, perhaps not."

"As if you needed to remind me..." Satan glared at Lucifer. "When she met Mammon, she did have some level of liking for him. But she sent him home, and when he got home, he was in tears."

From outside of the door, Mammon argued. "HEY! I wasn't in tears!"

Asmo angrily whispered back to him, "Quiet! They'll hear us."

Back with Satan and Lucifer they were arguing all over again about how sad Mammon was when he was sent away.

"Still, Gemma **is** attractive. She rivals the succubus who won the Queen Contest in terms of beauty. In fact, Gemma might be even **more** beautiful." Lucifer mentioned. "I'm a bit worried you'll end up like Mammon - that as soon as she speaks to you, you'll fold like a paper airplane."

"I would never be so stupid." 

"Now, now, no need to be so combative. For once, it would serve you well to heed your older brother's advice."

"I have NEVER thought of you as my older brother, not once."

"Heheh. Well, I suppose that makes sense. After all, ours is an even **closer** sort of relationship,   
right?"

"Don't SAY things like that." The red lightning of his anger crossed the room.

Outside the room the brothers winced.

"...Man, it's like you can SEE the storm clouds buildin' over them!" Mammon commented.

"Yep. Things are about to explode big time." Asmo seemed rather worried.

"Lucifer's TRYING to make Satan mad, isn't he?" Levi asked.

Asmo crossed his arms and sighed, "Well, those two _are_ like oil and water, after all. They naturally repel each other."

"Yep. I gotta say, for once Diavolo actually messed up by puttin' those two in charge of this." Mammon declared.

"Guys! Whatcha doing?" Kat bounced over. She seemed like an overexcited bunny today. Today was such a beautiful day. Everything was looking up! "Didja know Gemma is visiting??"

"It's not like you told us constantly for two weeks." Leviathan complained.

"Kat! You're the Gemma expert!" Mammon declared.

Kat just nodded.

"Why did she ask for Satan and Lucifer to be here guides, or whatever?"

"Oh that?" Kat smiled happily. "She said she thought it would be funny?"

"...She did?" Asmo's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"So you guys were spying, is that it?"

"Shhh." Levi told her, "We're being quiet."

Back with Satan and Lucifer, they were beginning to cross the line. 

"Since we're both going to be serving as her escort, there will need to be an established chain of command." The black energy pouring off of Lucifer belied the calmness he was trying to show. "I expect you to follow my every order without question today."

"Uh, no thanks. First you pretend you're my older brother, and now you want to pretend you're Mr. Big Shot leader?" Satan was not doing any better, his own black aura surrounding him.

"I don't have a choice. You simply don't have the proper disposition to lead."

"And the fact that you think **you** do makes me want to laugh. That's how full of yourself you are!" Satan's smile at the moment was more terrifying than anything else.

"Well, it looks like we'll just have to **find out** which one of us is superior, won't we? What do you say we settle this once and for all?" Lucifer asked darkly.

"I was **hoping** you'd say that!" Satan was down for a fight.

Mammon winced from his spot. "Oh man, this is bad! This is really bad...!" Mammon declared.

"We've got to stop them before they blow RAD to pieces!"

"Gemma is about to show up. Everything is fiiine!" Kat declared, sure that Gemma would solve any problem.

"...Look!" Levi declared.

A bright light erupted from a portal, and Gemma walked out into the room.

Both Satan and Lucifer got full control over themselves once more. "Welcome to the Devildom, Lady Gemma!" They greeted at once.

"I don't believe it... Suddenly they're in perfect sync..." Leviathan commented.

"Told ya so!" Kat declared.

" **Wow**. What a transformation..." Asmo's eyes widened.

"I know! Gemma is amazing!" Kat was always Gemma's biggest hype man.

"Well," Mammon shrugged. "Guess we don't have to worry about them blowin' up RAD for now."

"See?" Diavolo just appeared behind them. "There wasn't anything to worry about after all, now was there?"

Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Mammon immediately screamed, "G'AAAH!"

Kat jumped but she immediately relaxed and just waved at him. "Hiii Diavolo."

"Hello, Kat." He sent her a smile, before turning to the boys. "By the way, who was it again that said I messed up by putting them in charge?"

Mammon tried to make himself look innocent. "No one! No one at all! You definitely imagined that!" He declared.

Kat giggled and patted his head, "Aw, Mammon."


End file.
